1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spraying tool, in particular as part of a mold spraying device for spraying at least a section of a mold wall of a mold with a working medium, comprising:                a plurality of spray elements for dispensing a working medium, and        at least one working medium supply line, which supplies working medium to the plurality of spray elements.        
2. Background Art
One possible application for using such a spraying tool is as a mold spraying device such as that used after a working cycle to prepare the walls of the mold halves of a drop-forging device for the next working cycle. To do so, the walls of the two mold halves are sprayed with a working medium. Two problems arise here with modern drop-forging devices, namely first the short cycle times of only approximately 1 to 2 seconds per forged molded part, and secondly, the small installation space available for inserting the spraying tool between the mold halves of the drop-forging device.
To be able to accommodate the aforementioned short cycle times, both mold halves of the drop-forging device must be sprayed with working medium at the same time. To do so, however, it is necessary for the spraying tool to be equipped with a plurality of spray elements on two surfaces facing in opposite directions. This doubling has corresponding consequences for the dimensions of the individual spray elements. Furthermore, the aforementioned short cycle times do not allow the two mold halves of the drop-forging device to move a great distance from one another because this would take too much time. Depending on the size of the molded parts produced in the drop-forging device, an installation space of only approximately 40 mm to approximately 80 mm is available for the height of the spraying tool.
A spraying tool having spray elements operated according to the internal mixing principle is known in the prior art, where the main body of the spray element comprising the mixing chamber is screwed into a base part of the spraying tool. The working medium is supplied to the plurality of spray elements from a shared switch-off valve via a channel system. It is therefore unavoidable that a residue of working medium remains in the channel system after spraying the mold halves of the drop-forging device. If the spraying tool is then extracted from the space between the two mold halves of the drop-forging device at a high speed, it may happen that due to inertia, a portion of the working medium escapes from the spray element in an unwanted manner without being atomized and then drips into one of the mold halves of the drop-forging device. Since too much working medium is introduced into the drop-forging device in this way, there is the risk of damage to the drop-forging device.
One of the objects of the invention is therefore to provide a spraying tool of the type defined in the beginning, with which the unwanted escape of working medium during operation is at least reduced in comparison with the prior art, if not being completely prevented.